


那就来一杯冰番茄汁吧我说

by yuanquanquan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-08-09 20:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanquanquan/pseuds/yuanquanquan
Summary: 大概就是，佐助爽了，鸣人还没爽，所以会有下一发，喝橘子汽水。。。不过中途还有一发得吃拉面。。。





	1. Chapter 1

那就来一杯冰番茄汁吧我说 

热，太热了。

今年的夏天，木叶不知道为什么这么热，不知道是不是之前忍界大战破坏了生态环境。别看宇智波一族成天穿着深色衣服，留炸毛长头发，得意技能是火遁，宇智波佐助表示自己是个咸党怕热的非典型宇智波。

宇智波佐助非常怕热，跟着大蛇丸混的时候，有一年夏天也是这么热，自己就天天在地下蛇窟长时间不晒太阳，没事还能去瀑布里面冲一冲，穿的衣服也少，热了就脱，简直美滋滋。

但是今年夏天呢，地下蛇窟变成地上大蛇丸科技工作室了，空调什么的也正在研发，大蛇丸他们靠着风扇在坚持靠科研，没有科研精神却入股投资干捞钱的佐助只能在完成任务后葛优瘫在鸣人家里吹风扇。

现在是黄昏，没有白天那么晒，但是空气依旧是闷热闷热的，刚做完任务回家的佐助，赶紧把衣服脱了换上薄T恤，换下来的衣服后背那里湿了一大片，摊在床上吹着风扇，通过窗外吹进来的风加上电风扇的风都是热热的。

啊，好热啊，不知道一个雷遁击上天能不能人工降雨嘞。为什么鸣人和自己都不会水遁呢。

热风吹到身上，反倒感觉更热。燥热像是在体内炸开一样向四肢蔓延，惹得他脸颊微红，细汗不断。一直到胯下有些紧绷，他才意识到这种消不下去的燥热是什么。佐助无奈地看了一眼下身支起的帐篷，用手轻拍了一下。只要一碰自己的身体，他脑子里看到的便全是鸣人在他身上律动时的模样。

真是有毒，他们明明今早刚做过。

是的，自从开过荤后，没羞没躁的俩人基本上每日一滚。

而且早上做过后，现在不应该再做了。

现在快晚上了，再过一会儿鸣人就应该回来了，准时下班，有时甚至早退。回来还能顺路带拉面回来，也是托了天热的福，搞事人士表示太热了，我们现在不想搞事，所以全忍界都和平的一逼，甚至组团去天天下雨的雨隐村避暑，简直空前大团结。火之国，虽然树多比风之国凉快许多，但是毕竟叫火之国，一听就热，更别提什么旅游还有搞事情，傻子才来。没人来也没人搞事，领导班子们就早下班喽。

脱下睡裤，黑色内裤已经被支起的帐篷浸湿了一小片，抚上了那渴望被抚摸的下体。刚开始草率地揉了两下，但是并没有什么卵用。只好将内裤褪下了几分，用手握住了弹出的茎体来回的撸动。

依旧没有卵用。

热，太热了，快热疯了，脑子都要停止思考了，明明在熔岩空间时大脑还能思考，还能跟辉夜打生死战，怎么现在就死机了呢，果然是和平久了嘛，除了想做别的什么都不想。

白痴，吊车尾，鸣人，漩涡鸣人。

脑海里浮现出这些名字时，佐助感觉自己已经快意识模糊了，手上越来越快的速度已经不受自己的控制，他微蹙着眉头，轻启的双唇不时地传出断断续续的叫着鸣人的名字。

怎么还不出来？想射。

可不管他怎么努力似乎都不行，佐助有些苦恼。后面被开发的认手就算了，怎么前面也投敌了？自慰这种东西，佐助确实不擅长，前期自己一个人，也没人教自己这些，卡卡西虽然是个无良教师但也只是成天看小黄书自嗨，大蛇丸虽然变态爱搞人体试验但也是科学第一，性教育是什么哪有科学重要，干掉不良教师后，佐助便是一心干仗搞事，哪有时间搞这些，简直是理论和实践都不行。鸣人就不同了，教材丰富，理论知识就比他强，起跑线领先的长度简直可以绕木叶村三圈，俩人滚到一起后，佐助才意识到鸣人有多么会搞，自己有多么淫荡。

真是又难以启齿又想要。

真的很想要。

当大脑已经死机的要报废时，被他丢在一旁的手机突然响起。佐助有些慌乱地拿起来，是鸣人。

松开挺立的下身，胡乱拿过纸巾擦去那些液了体，佐助才接听了电话。

“佐助，怎么了？这么久才接。”

“没怎么，刚刚在写这次的任务报告，而且你也知道我现在还是不太习惯用手机。。。”

不擅长撒谎的自己却在撒谎，心里简直虚的很，让本就不平稳的气息现在变得很难控制。

“嘛，那也没办法呀，总不能在村子里还要用忍鹰通信吧，我到一乐的说，最近我们出了很多饮品，除了番茄汁，你看看新出的橘子气泡水怎么样的说。”

“都可以，随你便。。。啊。。。”

不小心碰到下身，佐助没忍住泄露了一声呻吟。电话那头的鸣人一愣，一下子就意识到他在干什么了。

佐助竟然忍不住自慰了。天啊，幻术吗，佐助已经可以通过信号下幻术了吗。

“我马上回来！番茄汁和橘子气泡水我都拿！”

电话那头只剩下了无尽的挂断提示音，佐助足足几秒才愣过神来，他该怎么做？吊车尾一定是察觉到了什么。

他下意识地开始整理衣服，而当他握住分身想要把它塞回内裤里的时候，他犹豫了。先不提这个投敌的叛徒让他难受的一笔，就算自己整理好也会被对方一眼看穿，然后被狠狠地嘲笑。而且，他现在巴不得鸣人赶紧出现在他面前，然后俩人狠狠的来一发。

对，就是要来一发。

他伸出了右手的食指与中指，在那颤颤巍巍吐着清液的前端沾湿了手指，指尖分合之间带出了几缕银丝。可这明显不足以让他初步润滑，但是热的全身当机的他真的懒得去找润滑剂在哪，鬼知道鸣人放哪了。随即翻了个身，整个人趴在了床上。他弓着腰，将内裤褪至了膝盖，白净的臀暴露在了这灼热的空气中。那两团肉挺翘而紧实，唯一美中不足的是上面那些有些青紫的指痕和牙印。

啧，好疼，明明鸣人给扩张就是这么舒服，自己扩张怎么就这么疼。虽然很早就认清后面投敌的事实，但是当发现前后都投入鸣人阵营的时候，还是超级不爽。

不爽到想要狠狠地来一发。

门口响起了钥匙转动的声音。

钥匙在有些老旧的门把手内转动的响声传进屋内，他还是那个动作，后穴这时候正紧紧包裹着他的两根手指。是鸣人的查克拉。果然是因为太热了，脑子当机了，鸣人走到门口的时候才感应到他的查克拉。

还是太羞耻了。以后会被拿来当笑柄的，不能让吊车尾的太得意了。

最终他还是败给了羞耻心或者是好胜心，快速把手指抽出来，后穴立刻收缩，又痛又爽。他翻身立马拉上内裤，套好睡裤，还没来得及擦掉生理眼泪，门便开了。

鸣人拿着买好的两份拉面和番茄汁与橘子气泡水进了屋。

“呐，都是新出的饮品，拿的时候的冰好的，回来这一路也变温了，番茄汁还挺凉的，我把橘子水放冰箱里凉一会儿吧。”

把番茄汁和两份拉面放到桌子上，再把橘子水放进冰箱里，鸣人才慢慢把视线挪到了在床上假装葛优瘫的佐助身上。虽然说宇智波家影帝多，但是佐助的演技还是差太多。

因为多了一个人，本就闷热的空气这时候变得更变本加厉，尤其体温偏高的鸣人。

热，更热了。

“任务报告呢，现在任务报告可以直接交给我了。”

鸣人的目光落在佐助潮红的脸上，然后扫过喉结和胸膛，最后才定格在一看就没穿好的睡裤上。

“收起来了。”

“是吗？不需要我检查一下？反正都是给我，省得你明天再去一趟火影楼，天这么热。”明明知道是谎言，但是还是本能的为佐助考虑着。

鸣人几步走到床前，两只手撑在墙上，就这样把佐助圈在了他和墙中间。之前拿着饮料的手指还带着凉意，触到了佐助有些发烫的皮肤上，惹得后者打了个颤。又舒服又别扭。鸣人屈起一条腿放到了床上，把他和佐助之间的距离拉近，呼吸在彼此之间升温。

“怎么了啊，佐助酱？不舒服吗？”

他盯着佐助的双眸，泛着淡红，甚是好看。佐助的眼睛，真的是最美的眼睛。随后用诱惑的声音靠近了他的耳垂，紧紧贴着耳垂启齿道。

佐助将脸扭向窗外，抬手搭上鸣人的肩膀半搂着人的脖颈。

该死。吊车尾的声音什么时候这么，这么让人。。。

鸣人把佐助的睡裤和内裤全部脱掉，此时佐助的下半身完全暴露在视线里。鸣人将另一只扶在他膝盖上，微微向外掰了掰，另一只手上下抚摸着佐助的分身。佐助轻哼了两声，忍不住将双腿夹住了那只做乱的手。这个投了敌的家伙。

“佐助酱，你还真让我感到惊喜。”

“我。。。”

佐助原本还想辩驳几句什么，话语却随着对方的动作被掐灭在了喉咙里。他定了定神，努力地让自己摆出了一个严肃的神情，他微抬着头，瞥了一眼鸣人。

“吊车尾的，自从当了火影后补学了很多课后，也变得喜欢说废话了？哼。”

他带上了一声自认为不屑而凶狠的哼声，可那在鸣人听来根本就是一只奶猫正在用它的小肉掌一下一下地拍自己的脸。真可爱啊，佐助根本就不知道这个只对鸣人才特定的“哼”，让鸣人从小就觉得特别可爱。真是恨不得，恨不得现在就把佐助就地正法。但他也不是初尝人事的毛头小子了，男人啊，真是不管什么时候都有好胜心，练习场是，战场上是，床上更是。

看着鸣人这表情，佐助意识到鸣人是想干坏事。现在可不是争强好胜的时候，再不制止，自己就要憋爆炸了，成为了木叶史上第一个自慰不成功憋死的人。

立马将自己的唇印到鸣人唇上，用舌尖撬开的牙齿，寸寸扫过对方柔软的口腔。相比较俩人接吻的功夫，佐助自然远不如鸣人，有时候齿尖会磕碰到鸣人的嘴唇，甚至磕出血。后者对此满不在乎，反倒十分认真地享受着。最后唇分，拉出一道银丝。佐助用手捧着他的脸，拿舌头舔去他唇角的津液，再温柔亲一下。

“满意了？我先认输。”

“佐助啊，你这真是，真是让我牡丹花下死做鬼也风流啊。”

“。。。不会用就别瞎用。”

“我这不是刚学的嘛，那木叶有佳人，容华若桃李。”

“。。。”

“好啦，好啦，多读书，少看漂亮的宇智波，这总行了吧，我就是想夸你漂亮嘛，佐助~”

佐助没好气地瞪了他一眼，但他还没来得及收回表情，T恤就被鸣人脱掉了。胸前那两个乳尖早就不争气地挺立着了，鸣人灼热的视线快要将他烫出个窟窿，他只好咬着下唇别过头去，不再看他。

“佐助，我觉得还是我认输吧，我现在只想把你干翻。”

鸣人弯下身子含住佐助一边的乳珠，舌尖舔过乳晕，随后开始吸吮起来。舌头不停的挑逗着乳珠，另一边也被捏住玩弄。夹杂着两个人粗重喘息的空气在疯狂升温，只要轻轻一动欲火便可将两人烧成灰烬。

胸口被舔舐玩弄的快感快把佐助逼疯了，他微眯着眸子，双手抚到了鸣人的金发，随后伸手插进了他的发间。空气中全是鸣人发出的啧啧声，又热又色情。

感觉该到下一步了，佐助手上用力，拽着鸣人的头发微微向外扯。他盯着鸣人天蓝色的眸子，随后用额头抵住他的额头，手也随着放到了人的肩膀上。鸣人搂着他的腰肢，此时此刻佐助身上一丝不挂，可鸣人还是穿的整整齐齐，还没来得及换上T恤，俩人就搞了起来，黑色的运动服也有汗浸透过来。

“去把窗帘拉上。”

“没人看得见的。。。”

佐助无奈地推了推他，奈何他仍旧像只大金毛一样搂着自己。

“快去，万一暗部闲着没事来看两眼呢。”

“你为啥现在才意识到这个问题。。。放心啦，大家都知道。”

“还不快去！”

“遵命！”

看着鸣人翻身下床，佐助才后知后觉地发现身后的不适感。经过刚才自己的扩张，后穴已经松了一些，迫切的想要什么东西进入，还能想要什么当然是。。。

投入鸣人阵营的明明不是前后的器官而是渴望被疼爱的自己，尽管佐助并不想承认。

鸣人拉好了窗帘并关了灯，确定过会即将上演的活春宫不会泄露出去后，拿起了桌子上的那杯不太冰的番茄汁。本来想拿去给佐助喝一口，但是刚走到了床边就看到了佐助各种纠结的表情。

“渴不渴？喝不喝？”

“不喝。”

不喝怎么行，一会儿不得中暑了。鸣人喝了一大口番茄汁，又凉又酸，他没有吞咽便伸手扣住了佐助的后脑勺，对着唇吻了上去。口中的饮料被渡过去，佐助的注意力却全部集中在投敌不投敌上，冰凉的液体进入到口腔滑入喉咙险些把人呛住。

鸣人看着被呛到眼睛微红瞪着他的佐助，凶巴巴的，但是就是好看。

想夸，但是不敢。怂，怕死。

待俩人把番茄汁喝完放到桌子上后，鸣人翻身上床，把僵住的佐助按回床上，抬手将人修长的腿折到胸前。下身被暴露在人视线里，后穴这时候正一张一合，邀请鸣人的进入。

鸣人用手指按压着周围的褶皱，还有些红肿，今早的痕迹还在。鸣人在简单地按压了几下之后，尝试就着润滑剂把手指向软穴探入一个指节，他发现这似乎并没有平时那么干涩，即便是早上做过了，也不应该这么容易。他抬头，有些得意的看着佐助。

“佐助酱？”

“？”

佐助正有些迷糊感受手指的慢慢进入，真舒服，突然他睁大了眼，接着便是一声带着颤音的喘息。

鸣人趁他分神的时候突然将那根手指完全插了进去。

佐助看着鸣人那带笑的脸，刚想开口说吊车尾你长本事了，对方却先开了口。

“我以为你就弄了前面，没想到啊，小佐助~简直是有生之年！我错过了些什么！”

“。。。”你要是回来早了，我也不用折腾那么一下了。

佐助觉得自己的脸更红了，果然被嘲笑了，这个吊车尾的。鸣人看佐助不好意思了，感觉自己扳回了一局，立马闭麦，专注于自己的扩张事业。开玩笑，斗急眼了，给自己来一发千鸟怎么办。他用空出来的那只手压住了佐助的大腿根儿，然后握上了那挺翘了多时的柱身，在撸动的同时也让佐助保持双腿大开的姿态。

湿热的肉壁快把他的手指绞得融化，他用指腹按压着四周的软肉，擦刮着那处他熟悉的点。

“你放松点儿，别绷那么紧。。。又不是在打仗。都老司机了，紧张啥啊。”

“好了。。。你再试试。”

鸣人缓缓地探入了第二根手指，他听到了佐助那因忍耐而从鼻腔里发出的哼哼。

后来进入的手指紧紧地贴着肉壁，一寸寸地破开那些阻碍的褶皱，终是插到了最里面。鸣人将二指微分，分别在穴壁两侧摩擦，抠挖着。从佐助嘴里断断续续发出的喘息声快把他逼疯了，他合拢了双指，开始一进一出地抽插。

原本安静的小屋，除了佐助的声音之外隐约有了让人听了面红耳赤的水声。

“你怎么样？”

“还行，你动作这么慢，是想慢慢折磨死我？吊车尾果然不怀好心。”

“这可是你说的。”

顺着抽插的节奏，鸣人加入了第三根手指。

“唔，白痴，慢点。”

“听你的听你的，小祖宗。”

插入的三根手指在那紧致的后穴里打着转，让穴口尽量变得湿软。肉壁紧紧地吸附着鸣人的三根手指，他的额角有些冒汗，仿佛这小嘴含着的不是他的手指而是他那憋坏了的小鸣人。

粗略地用手指再抽插了几番，鸣人拔出了手指。而佐助却因为这突然的退出有些发愣，连张着的穴口都只是在缓慢地缩合，仿佛还在回味鸣人手指给他带来的快感。

而鸣人却没闲心体会，他脱掉了衣服，露出了肌肉饱满的胸膛。有些粗暴连着裤子脱下了内裤，不耐烦地将它踢到一边，握着硬得发烫的小鸣人胡乱地涂了点润滑剂做了润滑。

“佐助，我忍不住了。”

“。。。”

佐助没有回答，像是默许了鸣人的动作。很快他便感受到了那熟悉的炙热感抵上了他的穴口，而早就投了敌的身体可比他诚实多了，后穴迫不及待地就吸附住了那顶端。鸣人也配合地缓缓向前挺进身子，动作很慢，这个过程对佐助来说简直就是煎熬，爽是真的，疼也真的，毕竟早上刚做过。

“佐助...你这儿还是这么紧，嘿嘿，是不是我平时不够卖力啊？”

“呵，难道吊车尾喜欢松的？吊车尾的口味可真是奇特呢。”

鸣人本想让佐助放松，他也好进去，可谁知道换来的是佐助不买账的用力夹了他一下，还有随之的口头嘲讽。妈的，说好的俩人都认输呢。

“哎哟...佐助，错了，我认输认输，你轻点，你是想废了我下半辈子守活寡吗。”

回答他的是佐助带着气声的哼笑，带着水光的眸子弯弯地眯了一下。真是爱死这个表情了。

“你也就会这么勾引我了，从小就勾引我，就会对我哼唧唧。”

鸣人抬起了佐助的双腿，让腿架在自己的手臂上，转而用手托住了佐助的臀，坏心地捏了捏臀瓣儿。

鸣人舒了口气，开始挺身往更里处插去。为了让两人都舒服一点，鸣人也发了狠，一把掐住了佐助的腰，猛地将自己送了进去。

他插到了底，佐助也因疼痛终是叫出了声。他赶紧俯下身亲吻着佐助，拨开了佐助被汗水沾湿的额发，轻抚着他的脸庞。

“还是疼吗，是不是早上做的太过了，要不我拔出去吧。”

“别出去。。。”

“没事吧？脑门全是汗，要不不做了。”

佐助听到他这话，忍着疼痛睁开眼睛瞪着他。

“热的！没事儿。让我缓一缓。”

他知道鸣人心疼他，但是到了这个地步让鸣人退出去不做，那之前不白忙活了，因为自己的问题不做了，这怎么行，不能在这里认输，没有耕坏得地只有累死的牛，就是想做，一定做，必须做。

“吊车尾是不是自己不行了，找借口啊，要不明天我亲自下厨给你做点腰子补补。”

“你这人，你真是一点都没变，而且越来越会用语言绑架我了。”

鸣人用一只手扶着他的腿，另一只手挑着佐助下巴。随后附唇上去，舔舐着口腔内的软肉。佐助重新闭上了眼，去慢慢回应这个温柔绵长的吻。松开鸣人的手臂，搂住人的脖颈。黑夜里，俩人的气息交缠在一起。鸣人感觉到原本紧紧夹着他的穴口放松了些许，才小心翼翼地抽送起来。

原本抵在敏感点上的前端向后撤了撤，摩擦过紧致湿软的内壁，佐助能够清楚地感受到鸣人分身的每一根青筋，彼此都太熟悉了。小幅度的抽插逐渐带来了轻微的快感，鸣人松开他的唇瓣，顺着下巴一点点落下细碎的吻。喉结，锁骨，每一处都让鸣人疯狂着迷，舌尖划过皮肤，舔过锁骨后来到乳尖这里吮吸。

佐助的注意力都在身下，胸前传来的湿软触感使得他分了点注意力给这里。将手指插入鸣人发间，将金黄色的发丝微微向外扯了扯，像安抚一只金毛一样揉了揉他的头发。

然而得到的回报却是鸣人一次用了力撞到最深处的抽插。快感来袭，敏感点被重重顶撞，爽的佐助用腿紧紧夹着鸣人的腰。佐助下意识地向后仰起了头伸长了脖子，鸣人抬起头对着突起的喉结轻咬了下去，咬住喉结轻微地摩擦。惹得佐助泄露了几声呻吟还夹在着几声鸣人，断断续续的音节擦过鸣人耳畔。

他想操死他，想把他干到只会哭喊着自己名字，想看到他眼睛里只有自己，想在他身上每个地方都印上属于自己的痕迹。当然要是能做到佐助情不自禁的开写轮眼就更好了，不过完事估计要挨打。

佐助，佐助酱，宇智波佐助。

我们是灵魂的半身，我们的缘分从好几个轮回前便已注定，最初之处我们是兄弟流淌着相同的血，现在我们是家人是爱人，共享着一个灵魂。这个人对于鸣人来说不仅没有变腻反而更像是巨毒一样深入他的骨髓，将他融入自己。

戒也戒不掉，忘也忘不掉，那就一起沉沦吧。

就算把他挫骨扬灰，焚化为灰烬。他的灵魂内全还是保留着佐助这个人，像是信徒对于信仰的痴迷狂热，可以为之贡献生命。终究，我，漩涡鸣人，是宇智波佐助最虔诚的信徒。

而宇智波佐助，也是专属于他漩涡鸣人的。

他愿意沉溺，愿意做一切事情。佐助说他是他唯一的羁绊，只要有鸣人在，黑暗中便有一条能让他走向光明的路。佐助对于鸣人来说又何尝不是。

柱身在后穴内用力地抽插，敏感点被狠狠撞击，接连不断的快感让佐助喘不上气来，他搂着鸣人脖颈的手臂像寻找救命稻草一样紧紧的搂着。夹着鸣人腰肢的双腿有点支撑不住，大腿根开始发酸，佐助感觉他现在就像一条案板上的鱼被任意摆弄。在不大的屋子内，喘息声和隐忍的声音以及色情的抽插声混合在一起，燥热的空气都被染上了淫荡色情的气味。

前端再次狠狠顶住敏感点，鸣人贴着佐助嫣红的耳垂低声挑逗。

“佐助，你怎么不出声？是不是我操得你不够爽？”

“吊车尾的。。。你。。。别得意。”

床随着鸣人抽插的动作也开始摇晃，发出吱吱呀呀的响声，佐助一想到屋子隔音不好，隔壁还有人，心就咯噔一下，后穴也收缩着夹住鸣人的下身。还是搬回卡卡西还给自己的宇智波大宅或者四代夫妇家吧，起码不用每次都担心隔音问题，虽然这次担心了，下次还是照做不误，然后接着担心。

湿软的肠肉突然紧紧夹着自己，鸣人加快了抽插的速度。每次都是退出到穴口处，只剩下前端还在穴内便又狠狠地插进去。在鸣人的视角可以看到红红的小穴紧紧吞吐着他自己的下身，褶皱全部被撑平，每次都有精液和润滑剂随着抽插被带一些出来，把佐助白皙的臀瓣也沾染地湿漉漉的，上面还有他鸣人留下的掐痕。

当敏感点再一次被撞击，佐助感觉他突然眼前一黑，接着他挺立的下身便随着鸣人再一次的撞击射出来了一股浊白的液体，溅到了鸣人的腹肌上和汗水混合在一起。而他此时已经失声，张着嘴向后仰头，他紧紧搂着鸣人的后背，眼泪毫无征兆地流淌出来。

鸣人抬手捧起了他的脸颊，温柔的看着佐助的眼睛，红色的写轮眼不知道在什么时候开了。

“佐助，爽吗？橘子气泡水还没喝呢。”

“还是先吃拉面吧，饿了。”

“哦。”

TBC。


	2. 那还是先吃拉面吧我说

此时的佐助还沉浸在高潮之后的空白感里，并没有心思鸣人说什么，只是挂在对方身上大口喘气，并且表示我爽了，你随意，真是妥妥的拔穴无情，渣男一枚。

“别啊，你是舒服了，我还没呢啊。”

“自行解决，鸣人你是个成年人了，该学会自己解决了。”

“佐助，你变了，你变得会用道德绑架我了。”

鸣人不打算给佐助还嘴的机会，再次大幅度地抽插了起来，速度不快，却每一下都用力地顶撞上了敏感点。

佐助的双手被这突然的动作晃回了床上，敏感点不断地被刺激着，可他实在是没有精力去叫出声了，他仿佛一条在案板上鱼，只能张嘴尽力地去挣扎着。

在刚刚的释放之后佐助已经没有东西可以射了，但鸣人持续的动作让似乎他渐渐有了再次想要射精的错觉。佐助不由得攥紧了已经被两人蹭乱的床单，努力地抬起双腿再次勾住了鸣人的腰。

“你快点。”

佐助缩紧了后穴，死死地绞住了鸣人，只希望他能快点结束，可鸣人却在这个时候退了出去。

接着佐助便感觉自己突然被一股力量翻了个转，他趴在了床上，鸣人从背后挽起了佐助的腰，示意他自己抬好，然后便掰开了臀瓣儿重新操了进去。

“在床上可不能说男人快啊，佐助酱~”

“呵。”

“男人是要粗长，持久，技巧。粗长是有了，现在让佐助感受一下持久和技巧吧。”

佐助因为这撞击的力度直接软了腰，向下塌了一截。鸣人手快托住了他，并掐住了佐助的腰开始新一轮的战斗。

层叠的软肉将鸣人的性器裹得密实，饱满的冠部一次次从外至内地劈开着狭窄的甬道。鸣人的气息也渐渐变得低沉，他揉上了那两团白皙的软肉，大掌将臀瓣用力地向内挤压，那原本挺翘的臀已然被蹂躏得变了型。

鸣人嘴上也没闲着，一直碎碎念着些荤话，无非是问他爽不爽，技巧好不好，喜不喜欢。当然也还有那一成不变的情话。

“佐助，我爱你啊。我好爱你啊。”

佐助感觉自己的腰快断掉了，他用双臂支撑在身前想要以此过得一些缓冲，可这在鸣人狂风暴雨似的进攻下似乎只是徒劳。他原本疲软的性器在这样的攻势下已经变为了半勃，那熟悉的酥痒感很快地又再度占领了佐助的感官。

鸣人一下下地楔进佐助的身体里，快感的浪潮根本不给佐助任何喘息的机会，就这样一波接一波地在佐助的体内累积着，叠加着。

顶冠的摩擦感越来越强，鸣人猛地扣住了佐助的腰，在几下大力的冲刺之后，随着埋在佐助体内的性器猛地一跳，鸣人发出了一声闷哼。

温凉的浊液一股一股地浇射在滚烫的肉壁上，有的甚至从交合处溢了出来。鸣人终是抱着他佐助酱侧躺了下来。

“我能不能不拔出去啊，佐助？这是小鸣人的家。”

佐助踹了他一脚，鸣人只好作罢不再瞎闹，抽身从佐助体内退了出来。在柱身抽离的一瞬间，留在佐助后穴里的白浊便被带了出来，顺着臀部的线条向下滑落。已经被操弄得熟红的后穴粘满了自己的精液，鸣人看到这幅画面的时候感觉自己又要硬了。

“佐助，你把腿稍微分开一点，我先帮你弄出来。唉，不知道我的东西太多，还是你太能吃。”

“不想死就闭嘴。”

“嗨嗨。”

然而鸣人并不老实，他不时地用手指刮着佐助的敏感点，每次都能换来佐助隐忍的颤抖。

鸣人吻上了佐助的后颈，品尝着微咸的汗液，舔吮着平时被发梢遮住的细肉。舌尖的来回逗弄和依旧在软穴里捣乱的手指给佐助带了一丝从骨缝里钻出的痒意。  
佐助借着屈起的腿挡住了自己的手掌，悄悄抚上了自己半勃的性器，用手指按住了脉络来回套弄着，前端的小孔只能冒出稀稀拉拉的清液，渐渐沾湿了他的手掌心。

可他这点小动作又怎么瞒得过鸣人呢？鸣人抽出了手指，抱着佐助从床上起来，叠着坐在餐桌的凳子上，一只手环到了佐助的胸前，捏上了他软弹的乳头，拉扯着，不时地用指腹摩挲着乳头有些微凹的表面，按进去，再挤出来。

另一只手握着佐助的柱身，带着薄茧的食指指腹技巧性地擦刮着铃口，拇指与中指抵住了伞冠快速地套弄着。佐助的视线再一次因为水光而模糊了起来，他的指甲狠狠地嵌进了掌心，带着哭腔地呻吟了出来。

“呜...鸣人，啊...我好难受唔...快松手。”

“是佐助自己说不喝橘子汽水要先吃拉面的。”  
“我...不想继续了...”

“不，你想。”

鸣人只觉得自己怀里的身子猛地一颤，接着手上便感到温热。

接着佐助用手遮住了自己的脸。

哭了？他是不是欺负得太狠了，有些过分了？

鸣人立马把佐助转过来，用那只干净的手拉开了佐助挡在面前的手。他刚想安慰几句，还没来得及看清对方的表情，就被佐助咬了一口嘴唇，嘴唇火辣辣的疼，好像还出血了，舔了一口，咸咸的。

但这并没有让鸣人的欲火被浇灭，他发现自己又硬了。

“佐助...我错了，我不该这么欺负你的。”

“你别不理我啊...佐助酱。”

佐助都已经这样了，自己脑子里的邪火依然下不去，他只想狠狠甩自己一巴掌让自己清醒一点。不过，佐助好像只是因为爽过劲了，哭了，不好意思了。

佐助瘫软在鸣人身上，眼眶微红，眼眸也半眯着，眼泪从眼角滑下去留下了泪痕。  
头发被汗打湿了贴在额头上，这模样显得他更加好欺负，完全没有力气，柱身也可怜巴巴地垂在腿间，眼前的一切都在控告着鸣人的罪行。

“佐助…我真的错了…”

“……”

“佐助酱，要不我抱着你去洗澡吧。”

“先等等。饿了，吃拉面。”

“那喝橘子水吗？”

“滚！”

**Author's Note:**

> 大概就是，佐助爽了，鸣人还没爽，所以会有下一发，喝橘子汽水。。。不过中途还有一发得吃拉面。。。


End file.
